1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image display device, and particularly, to an image display device having a flexible display unit.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, an image display device includes both a device of recording and/or reproducing images and a device of recording and/or reproducing audio. Examples of the image display device may include a TV set, a monitor, a projector, a tablet, a smart phone and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the image display device can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcasts and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts are undergoing to support and enhance various functions such as a multimedia player in view of hardware or software improvements. Structural changes and improvements for simplifying an assembly structure of the image display device may be included in such attempts corresponding to the hardware improvement.
As an example of the structural changes and improvements, an image display device having a flexible display unit which is transformable in shape is being actively researched and proposed.
In such image display device, an initial curvature of the flexible display unit may be out of a preset range due to component tolerances and an assembly tolerance. Further, there is a limitation in compensating for a curvature range merely by a driving unit which generates a driving force for varying the shape of the flexible display unit.